Missile Toe
'Missile Toe ' (Hỏa Tiễn Tầm Gửi) là một cây cao cấp trong Plants vs. Zombies 2, gắn với sự kiện Feastivus 2016. Nó tấn công giống như Banana Launcher, nhưng có thêm khả năng làm chậm zombie trong phạm vi 3x3. Ngoài ra nó không bị ảnh hưởng bởi những cơn bão tuyết ở Frostbite Caves, nhưng không có khả năng sưởi ấm các cây xung quanh, tương tự Cold Snapdragon. Sau khi bắn thì Missile Toe sẽ mất 22 giây để hồi phục mới có thể tiếp tục bắn. Nguồn gốc Nó được xây dựng dựa trên Viscum album, một loại cây nguồn gốc châu Âu và phương Tây và miền nam châu Á. Tên của nó là từ ghép của "hỏa tiễn" (missile) và "tầm gửi" (mistletoe) Almanac Entry |-|Tiếng Anh= Sun cost: 500 DAMAGE: Massive AREA: Tile RECHARGE: Sluggish Missile Toes launch cold blasts that damage, chill and slow zombies. Usage: tap to arm, tap on target tile to fire While she is called Missile Toe, Missile Toe has no toes and, properly speaking, lacks missiles. How'd she get her name? Nepotism! Pure favoritism! |-|Tạm dịch= Giá mặt trời: 500 SÁT THƯƠNG: Cực mạnh KHU VỰC: Trên ô KHÔI PHỤC: Khá chậm Missile Toes launch cold blasts that damage, chill and slow zombies. Usage: tap to arm, tap on target tile to fire While she is called Missile Toe, Missile Toe has no toes and, properly speaking, lacks missiles. How'd she get her name? Nepotism! Pure favoritism! Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Missile Toe sẽ phóng 3 viên đạn băng lên các mục tiên ngẫu nhiên. Sau đó, nó đã được nạp để có thể bắn tiếp. Chiến thuật Nó có thể được xem như một bản nâng cấp của Banana Launcher bởi ngoài sát thương trực tiếp lớn, nó còn có thêm khả năng làm chậm zombie trong khu vực 3x3. Tuy vậy, Snow Pea, Winter Melon, và Cold Snapdragon cũng có khả năng làm chậm với mỗi viên đạn bắn ra, khiến Missle Toe trở nên dư thừa, trừ khi nó là cây hệ băng duy nhất người chơi mang theo. Nó hoạt động tốt trong Frostbite Caves do có khả năng miễn dịch với những cơn gió lạnh.Chi phí 500 mặt trời và thời gian nạp đạn là 22s là những điểm yếu đáng chú ý,tuy nhiên sát thương cao cho mỗi lần bắn và thêm hiệu ứng làm lạnh làm cho nó hiệu quả trong việc đối phó với các mục tiêu đơn lẻ trong khi xử lý một đám đông zombie khác trong phạm vi làm chậm. Thư viện ảnh MTAlmanacP1.png|Almanac entry part 1 MTAlmanacP2.png|Almanac entry part 2 MTSPSunCost.png|Gói hạt giống có giá mặt trời MTImitaterSP.png|Gói hạt giống của Imitater Missiletoe New Premium Seed Packet-0.png|Gói hạt giống không có giá mặt trời Missiletoe Seed Packet Image.png|Seed packet texture MissileToeHD.png|HD Missile Toe ATLASES PLANTMISSILETOE 1536 00 PTX.png|Missile Toe's sprites and textures FeastivusPinataParty.png|Missile Toe in the Feastivus Piñata Party MissileToeAd.png|Một mẩu quảng cáo của Missile Toe MissileToesOtherAd.png|An advertisement featuring Missile Toe in the title screen WinterBundleFestivusPvZ2.jpg|Missile Toe in the Winter Bundle along with Sap-fling IceColdBundleFestivusPvZ2.jpg|Missile Toe in the Ice Cold Bundle along with Snow Pea and Cold Snapdragon Missile Toe Target.jpg|Missile Toe's target Missile Toe Purchased.png|Purchased successfully Getting Missile Toe First Costume.png|Obtaining its first costume Getting Missile Toe Second Costume.png|Getting its second costume Missile Toe Gold Tile.jpg|Missile Toe on a Gold Tile MissileToeGhost.jpg|Grayed-out Missile Toe MissileToeAfterLaunchingColdBlast.jpg|Missile Toe after launching a cold blast Thông tin cơ sở *Đây là cây thứ 5 được nâng cấp trực tiếp từ cây khác,thứ nhất là Grapeshot, sau đó là Cold Snapdragon, thứ 3 là Wasabi Whip, và sau đó là Bombegranate. *Nó có thể được coi như là "tự nâng cấp"của Banana Launcher vì thời gian sử dụng lại của nó hơi dài hơn(của nó là 22s,còn Banana Launcher là 20s)và phạm vi của nó nhỏ hơn(của nó là 1x2,còn của Banana Launcher là 1x3). *Mũ trên đầu nó giống như cây thông. *Nó là cây cao cấp đắt tiền nhất,theo thời gian. *Mô tả Almanac của nó mỉa mai về cách tên của nó không tương quan với sự xuất hiện của nó (đặc biệt, nó thiếu tên lửa và ngón chân). *Các viên đạn ảnh hưởng đến một khu vực 3x3, mặc dù tên lửa của nó có kích thước nhỏ. *Đây là cây cao cấp thứ 2 được công bố cùng với sự kiện Festivus,đầu tiên là Sap-fling. *Đây là cây thứ 5 có giá 500 mặt trời,đầu tiên là Winter Melon, thứ 2 là Tile Turnip (nếu đã có 2 cây tile turnip trên sân cỏ), thứ 3 là Imitater (tùy thuộc vào cây nó bắt chước) và thứ 4 là Banana Launcher. *Việc khôi phục được cho là chậm chạp nhưng nó thật sự nhanh trong trò chơi. **Lỗi này cũng xảy ra với Banana Launcher trong Almanac. **Đây có lẽ là vì thời gian khôi phục.Thời gian để dùng lại Banana Launcher là 20s,giống các cây có tốc độ khôi phục chậm.Còn Missle Toe là 22s,chỉ 2s sau đó *Missile Toe đã trải qua một số thay đổi. **Nó ban đầu chỉ làm chậm kẻ thù như được hiển thị ở đây-> here. **Tiếp theo, nó gây thiệt hại trong khu vực 3x3 và làm chậm zombies mà không bị đánh bại như được hiển thị ở đây-> here. **Cuối cùng, nó gây ra thiệt hại lớn cho các zombies được bắn vào, và làm chậm zombies xung quanh nó trong một khu vực 3x3 như được hiển thị ở đây-> here. **The original Missile Toe was more in line with the original Cob Cannon. *Không giống với Banana Launcher, người chơi không thể điều khiển nhiều Missile Toes cùng một lúc. Nếu người chơi cố gắng điều này, tên lửa Missile Toe mà họ khai thác trong khi điều khiển một tên lửa tên lửa khác sẽ ở dạng nạp tiền và không bao giờ nhắm mục tiêu *Tương tự Banana Launcher, nó không thể được trồng trên minecarts.☀ Nếu người chơi cố gắng điều này, thông báo sẽ xuất hiện: "Missile Toes quá băng giá cho xe của tôi". Xem thêm *Banana Launcher *Cob Cannon Thể loại:Cây cao cấp Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể loại:Cây làm chậm Thể loại:Cây nghỉ sau khi tấn công Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích tấn công lớn